Di ( Jodohin ) Guanlin Oc
by Hoonke10
Summary: Gue Hoon harus rela di Jodohin sama si Jangkung Guanlin, cuma gara gara kerja kelompok ketiduran, gue harus di Jodobin sama orang super ngeselin


hai, sebelumnya kenalin nama gue Hoon gue anak paling bontot di keluarga, gue punya 4 kaka cewe yang cantik cantik banget sama satu kaka cowo yang emang ganteng, kaka gue yang pertama bang seungri, yang ke 2 ka Jisoo, yang cantik, pinter, tapi agak oon terus ada ka Jennie, kaka gue yang swag tapi ke dua swagnya, tegas, cantik banget pokoknya yang ketiga ada ka Rosè si cemperng, paling tinggi, suaranya kalo udah nyanyi adem banget, yang terakhir sebenernya kembaran gue, yaitu Lalisa atau ka Lisa, yang paling swag, dan gue Hoonna atau Hoon, gue mah kaya langit dan bumi sama kaka kaka gue, gue tingginya se mata ka Rose yang bisa dibilang lumayan tinggi, gue sama ka Lisa gak mirip sama sekali kecuali bentuk hidung sama suara, gue sering mikir kalo gue ini anak pungut, soalnya gue gak secantik kaka gue, gak se pinter kaka gue itu menurut gue, apalagi setelah kaka gue punya pacar.

 ** _RUANG KELUARGA_**

gue yang lagi main helix jump, samping gue ada ka Jisoo yang lagi nonton drama sama ka Rosè, ka Lisa lagi main ps sama ka Jennie, bang Seungri? dia mah belum balik jam segini

" eh anak bangtan mau pada kesini" celutuk Ka Rose

" Siapa aja?" Tanya ka Lisa

" Suga, Jk, Jimin sama Ka Jin" tambah ka Rose

" eh, ralat ada anak EXO sama RV katanya mau ngumpul" lanjut ka Rose

" Ada, adiknya Chanyeol juga katanya" lanjut ka Jisoo

" ouh, kalau kaya gitu kita beli makanan aja" ini ka Jennie

" iya" kata Ka Lisa

gue sebagai orang yang paling bobrok di rumah gue mutusin buat belimakanan, gue soalnya mau ngehindarin temen temen kaka gue, karna gue malu kalo ketemu, apa lagi sama anak RV soalnya mereka tuh sahabat kaka kaka gue, gue malu kalo ketemu

" Gue aja ka yang beli" kata gue

" yakin?" tanya ka Lisa

" iya, udah sini" gue narik uang di tangan ka Lisa dan gue keluar dari rumah

Waktu gue di mini market gue beli banyak minuman sama makanan, sesuai uang yang di kasih ka Lisa malah ada kembaliannya

gue balik ke rumah, di parkiran udah banyak motor sama mobil, gue udah ngehela nafas gue.

" Gue pulang" kata gue di depan pintu ruang tamu, waktu gue mau masuk gue liat

BUSET!? banyak amat

ada anak EXO berlima sama satu lagu entah siapa, ditambah anak RV sama anak Bangtan 4 orang.

" hei, Hon" ini ka Seulgi

" huh, eh ka ini makanannya," gue nyodorin plastik ke arah ka Seulgi

" Lo gak apa apa" kata ka Rosè bingung

" gak, gue ke atas langsung," kata gue buru buru ke arah tangga

" Ngapain, udah sini gabung"

mampus ini ngapain si JK ngalangin jalan gue lagi

" Gue ada tugas, gue belum selese" kata gue alesan

" Yaelah Hoon, udah sini gabung, lagian tugas lu bisa di selesiin besok" kata ka Jisoo narik tangan gue

ok.

ini akward

Kalo gini mending gue di kamar aja, gue mau ke kamar ajalah

" Ka gue ke atas dulu ya, gue ada yang harus di selesain" kata gue

" lu gak apa apa kan Hoon?" lah ngapain lagi si ka Wendy megang jidat gue di sangka gue sakit kali

" iya nih, lu dari tadi diem mulu, lu gak kaya dulu Hoon" tambah bang Ceye

" iya lu Hoon" lah ini Si Guanlin kan, oh iya dia kan adik bang Ceye

" ah, itu perasaan kalian aja, gue mau ke atas dulu, nanti gue balik lagi" kata gue terus gue ke kamar

yaiyalah gue gak mau di situ, orang ada cogan se abreg sama cecan lah gue cuma remahan renginang doang

" HOON TURUN GAK LU" duh itu pasti suaranya ka Rosè

" IYA KALEM KA " mau gak mau, suka gak suka gue harus turun dan ketemu mereka

" ada apaan sih" kata gue nyamperin ka Rosè

" Lu kenapa sih, cerita kek, apa kek, sejak lu kelas 11 lu berubah banget deh" ini ka Joy

" Huh, apaan kagak, emangnya gue power rangger apa" kata gue sambil ngambil minuman soda di keresek

" lagian lu diem mulu, abis putus lu" saut ka Kai

" Huh? putus, pacar aja kagak ada mau putus gimana?" kata gue cengengesan

" SERIUS?!" lah ini pada ngapa liat gue

" iya, pacaran aja kagak pernah" kata gue

" iya Hoon itu belum pernah pacaran" ini Ka Jisoo

" lu kagak laku ato gimana Hoon" buset ka yakali kagak laku

" Yakali ka, gue mah orangnya nyari yang pas, bukan yang ganteng atau yang pinter, yang penting pas di hati gue nya" kata gue so bijak

" So bijak lu biji ketumbar" lah si bang Suho muncul aja

" Udah, kasian kan Hoon di tanyain mulu, sini Hoon" thanks kaka kyu Jennie

" oh iya, bukannya lu sekelas sama Guan ya?" tanya Ka Ceye

" heeh " Jawab gue

" lah lu anak IPS Hoon?" dasar ogeb lu bang btw ini bang Jimin

" bukan anak bapak sama emak gue" kata gue kesel

" Yee ditanya yang bener juga" lah pundung si Abang

" Emang napa sih, Guanlin juga diem aja dari tadi" kata gue males

" lah, lu gak kenal Guan" yakali si Bang nih ah

" kenal lah, Guanlin kan pacarnya somptthttt"

sampis lu Guan main bekep bekep aja

" eh Guan kasian" ini ka Irene

" bisa diem gak sih lu, gue udah putus sama si Somi" dia ngebisikin gue

" Huh, PENGAP TAI," gue mukul tangannya Guanlin

bersambung...


End file.
